The technical field relates to a force presentation apparatus for use in measuring a force exerted at the time when an operator inserts an insertion member into a living body vessel and presenting the force to an experiencing person, as well as a force presentation method and a force presentation program for such an apparatus.
In recent years, an operative procedure has been carried out in which by inserting a linear member, such as a guide wire or a catheter, into a vessel of a human body such as a vascular while monitoring its image such as an X-ray radioscopic image or the like so as to carry out a treatment on an angiostenosis portion or the like. Simultaneously as the operator confirms the states of the vessel and/or linear member through captured images thereof, the operator carries out the practice while directly sensing, by his or her hand, force sensitive information of an insertion resistance generated when the linear member is made in contact with the vessel. In this case, however, the force sensitive information that is being directly sensed by the hand of the corresponding operator cannot be directly sensed by other operators. Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-10467 (Patent Document 1) has disclosed a catheter operation simulator by which a catheter insertion is practiced by utilizing a vascular model. In this system, since pieces of objective information, such as an insertion amount or a rotation amount at the time of a catheter insertion and a touch pressure, or the like, can be obtained, it is possible to train unskilled persons while data of the unskilled persons is compared with those of skilled persons.